Of Future Love
by allers306
Summary: All Edward wanted to do was find his true love. With the Great War raging and the possibility of enlisting looming over his head, what will Edward do to find his love? When traveling is a challenge he embraces what will he do when the traveling means leaving his own time? HEA. Canon.
1. Chapter 1

_June 19, 1918_

_ Mother always says that a way to clear your mind and to work out difficult thoughts is to write them all down. Journaling can be a way to cleanse the soul and bring about the next great thing. I hope she s right. So many thought have been torturing my brain. Thoughts of war. Thoughts of love. Thoughts of perpetual loneliness. Tomorrow I turn 17... I fully intend on lying about my age and signing up for the Great War at the Recruitment Office the first opportunity I get. Getting away from mother will be the difficult part. I feel like I have to do this if I enlist tomorrow or in a month it is an overwhelming need that has bubbled and boiled within me. I need to do something productive with my life._

_ Everyone around me is happy, in love, or ready for the next adventure that does not involve war. All I have is my father and mother. That s it. No siblings, no living relatives or any sweetheart to dote upon or come home to, or even to stay here in Chicago for, for that matter. Is it so wrong to want to find the perfect girl and court her? Out of everyone in Chicago that I have met I cannot see one I would be willing to court. All the girls around here are worried about is what the latest fashion is, or the latest party. I want a girl that I can talk to, that I can love and not feel like I m being suffocated by. I do not want just a pretty face that can stand by my side at function after function. I want a real love. I want a love like what my parents have. I know mother would love for me to finally settle down and forget the notion of the war. She hates the idea of me leaving and fighting. She does not understand that the war is a way for me to be something and mean something to everyone. _

_ Fighting there would make my loneliness bearable. I would be making a difference in my country for the good of my country. Maybe if I make it home from the war I can find a girl to settle down with. Right now, I just cannot see it. I want it. I yearn for it. Love seems to be out of my grasp. Wherever I have to go to find it I will, Chicago is not the place for me though. I love my home city and I cannot imagine living anywhere else. However, if my dream girl is out there somewhere and it is not in Chicago, I will go where I need to go to find her. Maybe if I find her in the next month I won t go to the Recruitment Office. Yes, if I find her I will not enlist, I will instead, dedicate my life to showing her how she deserves to be treated. This is my early birthday wish, to find my love. To find her no matter the cost, the distance or place, I want to find her._

_Edward A. Masen, Jr_

* * *

**AN: So here we have the introductory letter for this new story of mine. Sorry this chapter is so short, I did not want to get into more in this particular chapter. The style to expect is that a letter or journal entry WILL be a separate chapter EVERY time as if it really were an entry or letter.**

** It s my first Edward and Bella pairing and so far it s been a fun adventure writing it. I hope everyone reading enjoys this story. I do NOT have a Beta so every mistake is mine and mine alone. I tend to not proofread so if there s a mistake chalk it up to laziness on my part for not rereading what I wrote. **

**For those of you who have read my other two stories I am still working on them. Writers block is a BITCH but I will be attempting to get those updated soon. Chapter 2 will be uploaded later tonight or tomorrow for this always I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is copywriter that will be mentioned in this story. **

**Until next time.**

**Alli**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Sighing I placed my journal in the secret compartment of my desk drawer. _If I could find the perfect girl my life would feel like it would be back on track. _

Hearing the bell that means dinner I head down the stairs to seek out what Lucille has prepared. Lucille is our personal service worker. She cooks, cleans, and helps take care of anything my parents deem fit. She was gifted to my parents when they were first married in 1899 to help make life easier on them. I see her as a second mother, and I know my mother sees her not as the help, but as her companion for doing the chores and daily upkeep of the household.

As I walk into the dining room I seem my father give my mother a kiss on her temple. It's not a rare occurrence for them to show affection in private, but it is a rare occurrence for me to stumble upon the act. My ears tinge red as I avert my eyes to give them their privacy. I wish for more. I want what they have. To show that emotion to my girl in any situation, society rules be damned. If I had my girl she would never question my love for her. Ever.

"Oh Edward dear good you're down from your room now we may begin dinner." My mother's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Son have you figured out what college or career path you want to choose now that you will be seventeen? You know we have many opportunities at the law office for you to try out. Just keep an open mind."

Dinner progressed as usual. Eating, passing the plates, more casual conversation. I dreaded the next conversation if tradition holds through. My love life. My mother always seems to want to know everything that's going on in my life all the time. She wants grand-babies. She wants me to be happy and to settle down, buying or building a nice house of my own for my future family. I just don't know how to tell her that all the girls around here are vapid self-obsessed harpies.

"Edward dear, that young Melina girl was inquiring about you at the market today..."

Great... Alexandrea Melina, the worst of all of my admirers. I hope I didn't visibly cringe as mother spoke her name.

"...she said that you and her should go to the next ball together and quite frankly I agree. She comes from a good family, she's pretty so I could get some gorgeous grand-"

"Elizabeth leave the boy alone. He's not even seventeen yet. Let him breathe."

My mother looked flustered but stopped her chatter about Alexandrea. Thankfully. I don't know how well mother would have taken to me flat out refusing to go within a mile of that dreadful girl.

As dinner started to come to a close I walked to my piano and started to play. I know that mother always likes it when I play for her so maybe this will console her and she might not mention Alexandrea again. Playing the solo piano suit Suite Bergamesque by Achille-Claude Debussy seems to relax not only me but my mother as well.

Normally I would be very attentive and know everything going on around me while I played. This time was different. I was playing as though it were second nature, not even stopping to turn a page of music. My mind drifted off into a land I wish I were in. I beautiful girl stood before me. Curly long brown hair, pale flawless skin, an infectious smile, and deep chocolate colored eyes smiling back at me as I played. It was as though she was right here in the living room, standing just to the side of my piano, looking on, listening with the greatest approval she could give. Oh how I wish I could touch her, hear her voice, and this not be a figment of my imagination. She needs to be real, she HAS to be real.

As the suit came to a close, my mother lightly applauded and all traces of my dream girl were gone.

* * *

**AN: Wow, it's been too long. Life is crazy and I have no other ****excuse. I will be writing whenever I get a chance. So I'm not going to promise a regular update schedule but I will update as soon as I can.**

**Much Love. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Alli**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Today is my seventeenth birthday. I should be excited for what is to come. Work study or college just around the corner, but all I want to do is get lost. Lost in the beauty that has been haunting me since last night. Everywhere I turn I see her face, or catch a glimpse of her long dark hair whipping around a corner. All night my dreams were plagued by her; her laugh, her smile, it all caused me to wake up in an improper state. The dread that sunk into my heart when I realized I was alone in my room without her was crushing. If today was not my birthday I doubt I would have come out of my room; for my mother's sake I did eventually emerge from my room.

Now I am sitting at a table in my backyard watching everyone around me laugh and smile and all I can do is wish my beauty would appear. A flash of brown here, a flash there. Where could she be? Who could she be?

"Edward who are you looking for?" My mother must have seen me scanning the yard with a scowl on my face. "If you keep scowling like that it will surely stick. It is your birthday party please try to be lively and happy for today at least. Please?"

Gracing my mother with a small smile I nodded and went back to scanning the yard with a fake grin plastered on my face. Hearing my mothers groan of disapproval made a genuine smile peak out but I quickly changed it to look like a smirk.

"We will be cutting your cake soon, so please for my sake be happy for it?" Well mother has not left my side like I thought she would have.

"Of course mother. Cake is my favorite part why would I not be happy for it?" What I didn't voice is that after cake everyone will leave so all pretenses of my being happy can end.

With a smile my mother walked towards the house to retrieve the cake. Returning to my people watching seemed to be an impossibility since the one person I had wanted to avoid decided to sit down beside me just as my mother left.

"Hello Edward."

"Alexandria."

"Your party is lovely. I have noticed that you have not asked anyone nor have you danced with anyone all afternoon." I kept my gaze toward the rest of the crowd that was dancing merrily in the backyard to avoid the fake look Alexandria was certainly giving me.

"You are correct. I have not asked anyone to dance, nor have I danced because I have not wanted to."

"You have not wanted to or you have not seen the right person to dance with?"

Trying to keep the agitation out of my voice I answered her, "Both."

"Well, I am here beside you now, so surely you can dance with the right person now."

Turning to look at her I saw her batting her eyelashes trying to seem innocent and I assume alluring. When really all it was doing was angering me.

"No, Alexandria, I do not wish to dance with you. I am sorry for any misleadings I may have given you to assume I would wish to. Please leave me be and I will leave you be."

Her face gradually turned redder. I wondered if she was embarrassed or mad, or even possibly both. Huffing and in a flourish of fabric both seemed to be the answer as she spun and quickly stomped away from me. I could see her from where I sat quickly speaking to her best friend Malorie Neal no doubt talking of how I wronged her or lead her on.

Turning to see if mother had come back outside yet I was not expecting what I saw. My beauty was standing next to the cake and gift table wearing the oddest of clothes. She was in workman's blue jeans, a tight long-sleeved shirt that was not proper for a lady to be wearing, and shoes that look very similar to the rubber sole shoes I wear for playing baseball. If her outfit was not scandalous enough her long brown hair was loose falling freely down her back. Seeing her eyes widen in shock seeming not to understand where she was or what was going on I quickly got up and went to her.

"What is your name?" I asked her but got no response. She seemed to be mute. I grabbed her hand and when I did an electric current shocked me to my core. When I looked up her eyes were just as wide with shock. I expected someone to break us up since it was not proper for her to be in that outfit and for me to be interacting with her as I am. I turned to look and see why no one had I noticed I was no longer in my backyard.

It looked like I was no longer in Chicago.

No longer where I should be.

But I am where I need to be...with her.

Where is here though?

Where am I?

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello! Sorry took so long to upload this! Life is crazy. As everyone knows. I'll continue to update as soon as I can! Maybe next time we'll get a little bit of B's POV? Opinions? Love it? Hate it? PM & Review Please!**

**Until Next Time.**

**Alli**


End file.
